


Stay

by LadyLizzyB



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season 3 A, stiles has emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLizzyB/pseuds/LadyLizzyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Stiles' reaction to the news that Derek "died" when he fell when confronting the Alphas in the mall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if this needs more tags, thanks!

Stiles was laying in bed, blissfully unaware of what was happening just a few miles away from him. He had stayed up researching the Darach issue and then decided that he should probably get some sleep before the track meet tomorrow. He had been sleeping for about 2 hours when he got the phone call. 

 

"Stiles" It was Scott, he sounded like he was in pain. 

 

Stiles went from fast asleep to wide awake in about 0.05 seconds. "Scott! What's wrong? Are you hurt? Why are you calling me? What do you need?" 

 

Scott took a second before he responded. "It's my fault."

 

"What is Scott? What happened? Where are you? I'm coming" Stiles had already moved to put his jeans on and grab his keys.

 

"No, Stiles, don't come. Isaac, Boyd, and Allison are here. We're leaving now." Scott sounded slightly breathless.

 

"Scott, are you hurt? Just tell me what happened!" Stiles was panicking now. They were all together? What had happened? Was it the Alpha pack? Or the Darach?

 

"Stiles...Stiles, Derek's dead." Scott finally got out. "Derek is dead and it's my fault."

 

Stiles just stood there for a second. Derek was dead. Scott was explaining about how he had gone to talk to the Alphas and how Derek had shown up. He told him about the fight, and then he told him about the fall. How neither of the Alphas who had fallen had gotten up. Stiles was barely taking it in. Derek was dead. Stiles hadn't realized that he had sat down till he heard Scott calling his name from the other end of the phone.

 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Scott. Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow for the meet. Thanks for telling me. Night."

 

It was only upon hanging up the phone that he realized he hadn't told Scott that it wasn't his fault that Derek was dead. It was the Alpha packs fault. Fucking alphas. 

 

Stiles curled in on himself, sitting with his arms around his knees and his head tucked down. He was rocking back and forth and realized he was crying. All he could think was that Derek was dead. Derek's _dead. Derek's_ dead. Oh my god, Derek is dead! How the fuck could he be dead? Derek is dead. 

 

He felt tears falling down his cheek. His breathing was getting faster and he recognized the signs of a panic attack coming on. He just sat there, rocking back and forth with no one to help him. He stayed there for a couple hours before he got up and moved to his bed. It was 5am, might as well stay up at this point. Stiles sat on his bed, trying to get his emotions under control. He was going to have to act like nothing was wrong when he saw his dad for breakfast. 

 

Why was he freaking out this much about Derek? He had people close to him die before. Heather and Erica most recently. Derek was just an acquaintance, maybe he could be considered a friend after the past summer where they had teamed up in the search for Boyd and Erica. Stiles had thought, on occasion, that maybe he and Derek could have been something more. He caught Derek looking at him sometimes, for no reason. Stiles caught himself looking at Derek more often. When had these lingering looks turned into actual feelings? Stiles felt like there was a piece of him that had been ripped out of his chest. He really needed to get himself under control, he kept having to wipe away tears, you would think he wouldn't have any left. 

 

\----

 

Somehow, Stiles made it past his dad's scrutiny with a couple lines about sleeping poorly and worrying about the meet. When he got to school he forced himself to ignore the giant Derek shaped hole in his chest and focus on the rest of the pack and preventing them from doing anything rash. 

 

Once on the road, he was too concerned with Scott not healing to focus on Derek much. He was glad for the distraction, however unpleasant it was. 

 

After they had gotten Scott to heal he had to deal with the whole crazy werewolves trapped in a motel situation. He was not about to let anyone die if he could help it, even if it meant facing chainsaw bearing alphas. 

 

The last straw for the night was Scott trying to set himself on fire. Stiles had managed to prevent it from happening, but on some level, when he stepped up next to Scott, he wanted the flame to catch. He did not want to deal with this new world, he did not want to face the fact that Derek was gone. But then he thought of his dad and the rest of the pack and he found the strength to throw the flare away from them. 

 

By the time they had gotten onto the bus to sleep for the rest of the night, Stiles was exhausted. He had barely slept the night before and had spent the day worrying. His last thought as he passed out was, Derek. 

 

\-----

 

Ethan just said that the alphas thought Derek was alive. Derek might be alive? If he was alive, why hadn't he called any of the pack? Where was he?

 

As soon as Stiles got off the bus he went straight to his jeep, ignoring the rest of the pack. He needed to figure out where Derek was. He couldn't quite get his hopes up, it was too painful to think about. 

 

He made his way to Derek's loft, figuring that would be the place Derek would head if he was mobile. 

 

Stiles could feel his heart pounding as he waited in the elevator. He was steeling himself for disappointment, not sure what he would do if he found Derek and not sure what he would do if Derek wasn't there. 

 

The elevator doors pinged open and Stiles used his key to open the door. As he walked in, he kept his eyes on the ground, trying to prolong the inevitable, he still had a bit of hope. 

 

He raised his eyes and looked around the room. Then he saw him, Derek. 

 

Derek was laying on his bed, shirt off, chest ripped open. He looked like he was passed out, Stiles refused to think _dead_. 

 

Stiles let out a soft choking noise and made it over to Derek's bed a fast as possible. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, what he was supposed to do. He looked over Derek, taking in the gashes that were open on his chest. Why wasn't he healing? He could see the rise and fall of Derek's chest, it was only at that moment that Stiles finally let out the breath that he had been holding. Derek was alive.

 

Stiles found himself reaching out and tracing Derek's cheekbones before he could help himself. He just wanted that last bit of proof and reassurance that he was ok. Stiles could feel the tears running down his cheeks but made no move to wipe them away. He just sat there a moment, feeling the relief rush over him. 

 

After about 5 minutes, he made to go get the first aid kit that Derek kept in his loft for the human members of the pack (lets be real, it was for Stiles, the other human members too smart to get injured). He came back to Derek's side and started cleaning up his wounds. 

 

Derek had yet to stir, Stiles was readily ignoring that fact as he kept cleaning his injuries. He was just taping up the last slash when he saw it, Derek's hand twitched. Stiles moved the first aid supplies away from the bed and moved so that he was standing next to Derek, not leaning over him, having had too much experience with waking werewolves.

 

Derek's hand twitched again and then his eyes began flutter. "Stiles?"

 

"Hey, yeah it's me, you're safe." Stiles said as he moved closer, he picked up Derek's hand and sat on the bed.

 

Derek was more awake now, he was glancing around, taking in his surroundings. He finally focused on Stiles sitting next to him. Stiles may have imagined it, but he thought he saw Derek give him a small smile. 

 

"What happened?" Derek asked, trying to sit up. 

 

Stiles put a hand on his shoulder, keeping Derek lying down, "Hey, don't you're pretty badly hurt. Um, what do you remember?"

 

Derek was quiet for a moment. "We fought the alphas, I fell. I woke up and everyone was gone. I was pretty badly injured but made it back to the loft. I guess I just passed out." 

 

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, you had us all pretty worried. We...um...we thought you were dead." Stiles mumbled the last part, but he knew Derek could hear him. 

 

Derek looked up at him in concern, "My pack thought I was dead? What happened? Is everyone else ok?"

 

Stiles gave him a short run-down of what had happened in the past two days. He then realized that he should probably tell the others that their alpha was alive and as well as could be expected. He sent out the necessary texts and after conferring with Derek let the pack members know that Derek was fine and that they should all come over the next day, Derek still being a bit too weak to feel comfortable around other wolves at the moment. 

 

Derek seemed to be getting tired again. By the time Stiles was done letting everyone know what had happened, Derek had laid back down in bed and had closed his eyes.  
"Hey, you okay? Is there anything I can do? Derek?" Stiles asked in a rush.

 

Derek let out a soft sleepy noise and then grabbed Stiles' wrist and pulled him down on the bed. "Stay, please."

 

So Stiles did.


End file.
